New Life in a New World
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: What more is there to say, my wives and i were asked by an old spirit to help a kid, we accepted with a catch... we had to be six again. they went to the Earth Kingdom and I went to the Fire Nation... nuff said. well time for a new journey with the Avatar... man is he childish
1. Starting Anew

"Ok so let me get this straight, You're a spirit." A nod, "you're from another world," another nod, "you're something called an 'Avatar' and lastly you want us to come to you're world to help your reincarnation." A third nod

The spirit spoke "also you four won't be going without knowledge of the world, customs, and of course their fighting styles. Sadly though your children will not be able to come along."

Naruto sighed sadly at the last part, but nodded nonetheless, he looked at his girls, Temari, Yugito, Pakura and Mizore (Rosario + Vampire). They nodded in consent, "Alright we agree. I take it that you will have trainers for us?" he said.

The Avatar, Roku, smiled and nodded "That's right. Though they will mostly be helping you get accustomed to they was we fight and recreating your 'Jutsu' into bending. More on that later though." He said and opened a portal to the spirit world where they would train for the next ten years in the art of bending before going to help the new avatar.

Over the next ten years Naruto learned the art of Earth bending from Kyoshi while also practicing a "special" ability of his. Yugito learned fire bending and by extent how to control lightning from Roku. Mizore learned water bending from Kuruk which mostly consisted of manipulating ice (You all should know she is a Yuki-Ona). Temari learned air bending from Yangchen. Finally Pakura learned both Airbending and Firebending so that she could still in a word "Scorch" the enemy.

At the end of the ten years the four Avatars stood in front of their respective student and wished them a safe journey. Roku had some final words though. "Just so you know, you four will be six years old again when you enter the world due to the time flow between your world, the spirit world, and our world. Now, it's best you get going as HE will awaken In about ten years and he will be near the Southern Water Tribe" Roku said as he created four portals to different parts of the Earth Kingdom and one to a part of the fire nation which the four students walked through and onto the stony ground.

The next ten years were good to Naruto and the girls as they did their thing in their "section" of the Earth Kingdom or Fire nation for Naruto. Naruto took up the position of a personal guard to two girls about his Age before he left and traveled to the Earth Kingdom and did the same for another girl.

The girls' were nice enough and Naruto could tell that the three of them had formed a crush in the years he spent with them but unfortunately for them he vanished one night. He left them alone with their parents till the day they would be reunited again.

They will be pissed, oh yes, they WILL be pissed and most likely kick his ass, but it had to be done.

Oddly enough one of the girls in the Fire Nation was basically his counterpart in this odd world.

And that brings us to Naruto's Personal Boat where he, Yugito, Temari, Mizore, and Pakura had just arrived a ways outside of the Southern Water Tribe.

When they walked on the snowy ground a bit they suddenly heard they heard "Yeah, I liked her too."

Naruto looked up at the kid, "Hey, why so gloomy?"

The kid looked at him and said "I just got kicked out of a nearby village for making a stupid mistake."

"That sucks. Oh yeah, hey kid what's your name?" Temari asked.

"Oh where are my manors, I'm Aang, nice to meet you all… who exactly are you?" the kid said/asked.

Yugito spoke up "My name is Yugito; I was trained by the spirit of Avatar Roku."

Aang cut in "Wait you were trained by Roku?"

"Yes now let us finish." Yugito scolded.

"I'm Mizore, I was trained by Avatar Kuruk" she told him.

"I'm Temari, I was trained by Avatar Yangchen." She informed.

"I'm Pakura, I was trained by both Roku and Yangchen!" she answered.

Naruto stepped forward "And I'm Naruto, I was trained by Avatar Kyoshi." he finished.

"WOW COOL, so why are you all here?" Aang asked.

Temari was the one to speak, "We are here because the Avatars' asked us to come with you on your journey… You ARE going on a journey… right?"

Aang looked away for a moment, "I-I don't know yet." Aang looked back out at the water and noticed a ship… a fire nation ship. (Remember he had friends in the fire nation 100 years ago and they had ships like this one) "Oh no, gotta go bye!" he said as he ran off at high speed to the village.

Mizore sighed, "Well, we getter go after him." She said as he started walking towards the village.

When they got there they saw Aang slide in on a penguin which knocked the guy in armor down.

"Hmm, he doesn't look like much, but then again I've been wrong before." Naruto stated.

"Which one, the Firebender or the Airbender?" Yugito asked.

"Both." Naruto replied "But the Airbender knows what he's doing, to an extent, by giving in he saves the village, but he can also escape while on the ship so it's not really a big deal."

They walked up to the young girl with loops in her hair that happened to be standing outside the village looking over the cold ocean waters.

"It's sad isn't it, that the young Airbender had to leave after just being awakened." Naruto said as he walked up to the girl.

She turned around, "Who are you?" she asked

"Who I am is really not the question that needs to be asked. The question is if you are alright… and if you are going to go after him."

Katara looked back at the ocean "We have to go after him!" Katara told her brother who was behind her walking.

"Katara I" he started.

"I know you don't like Aang, but we." She continued on.

"KATARA, are you gonna talk all day or are ya comin' with me." Sokka said which caused her to turn around and see Sokka there with a boat… and no strange teen talking to her.

She put that in the back of her mind ad rushed to Sokka and gave him a hug "SOKKA!"

"Get in we're going to save your boyfriend." Sokka joked.

'He's not my bo-" she started.

"Whatever." Sokka said with a shrug.

"What do you two think you're doing?" an older feminine voice called out from behind them.

Katara and Sokka turned around slowly and smiled. Their Gran-Gran smiled and held out a package "You'll need these, you have a long journey ahead of you." She walked up to her grandchildren. "It's been o long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little Waterbender." She gave her granddaughter a hug and then turned too her grandson "And you by brave warrior, be nice to your sister." (Man he gets no love doesn't he?)

"Yeah, ok gran." Sokka said.

Gran-Gran backed up a little "Aang is the Avatar; he's the worlds only chance. You two found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his."

A voice behind them spoke up "Woooow that was so deep I can't even see any of you anymore." Naruto said which caused his three girls to giggle at him.

Gran-Gran turned to the five as Katara said "hey, you're that guy from before."

"Who are you all?" she asked.

Mizore stepped up, "Well I'm Mizore, a Waterbender" she said and then pointed to another of the group "That's Temari, an… Airbender," Queue Gasp. She pointed to another blond "That's Yugito, she's… a Firebender."

Sokka drew his club "Why would you ally with a Firebender!" he yelled.

Yugito snorted with black flames coming out of her nose, "Just because I'm a Firebender doesn't mean I'm evil and enjoy killing people." She stated which seemed to calm Sokka down a little but he still kept up his guard.

"Aaaanyway, That's Pakura a duel Bender for both Fire and Air, lastly, this is Naruto, an Earthbender. Why we are here, well we were tasked with finding the Avatar and joining him on his journey to master the elements, yet we are not to teach him about the elements. We can give him tips here and there but we are not allowed to teach him." Mizore finished.

Sokka quirked an eyebrow "is you're element benders then WHY can't you teach him?"

"Because we learned from the previous Avatars in the Spirit world for ten years before they sent us to the Earth Kingdom with each of us at the age of six and for each of us to make our own way in the world… that and they told us not to…" Pakura stated.

Sokka nodded sagely as in his mind you do NOT fuck with spirits.

Katara then looked at the canoe and said "There is no way we are going to catch a ship in a canoe, let alone fir all of us in it." and then Appa came up to them "Appa!" and so they got on and made to the ship in time for them to Aang go all Avatar state on Zuko's ass.

"Did you see what he just did?" Katara stated more than asked.

"Noowww, that was some Waterbending." Sokka agreed.

They landed right after Aang collapsed. Katara and Sokka jumped off of Appa and ran to his side "Aang!"

Aang opened his eyes "Hey Katara, hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." He thanked.

Sokka, being the smart ass he is, said "Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory."

"I dropped my staff." Aang said which got Sokka to get up and go grab the staff which apparently had Zuko attached to the end of it.

Sokka used the staff to jab him the head to get Zuko to let go "Ha, that's from the Water Tribe!" he yelled and basked in his fake glory.

Katara helped Aang up as Naruto took Aang and set him down on Appa in the saddle. Katara then waterbended the Water on the ship and froze it… on Sokka. She tried againa and actually froze the soldiers this time. She then grabbed Sokka and jumped onto Appa and he took off.

Soon after they took off they heard Zuko yell "SHOOT THEM DOWN!" and some of the soldier, unfrozen ones, shot a large fire blast together. Aang then grabbed his staff and use an air current to redirect the fire blast into the glacier which dropped a large amount of snow on the ship which stopped it and also made it both need to be uncovered and they also needed to defrost the frozen soldiers.

Naruto started laughing which Temari and the others giggled "Nice going Aang, though it was a bit flashy." Temari told him through her giggling.

"How did you do that, with the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Katara rambled.

"I don't know I just sort of… did it" Aang replied.

"it's called the Avatar State. When in a stressful situation you start to use the memories and skills of past Avatars to help you, though it is only temporary as you need to learn the skills yourself and not have them just handed to you on a silver platter." Naruto informed Aang.

'Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked Aang.

"Because… I never wanted to be" Aang admitted in a sad voice.

"but Aang, the world has been waiting for a hundred years for the Avatar to appear. The World needs you now more than ever. The Fire Nation is so close to winning this war and only the Fire Nation wants that to happen." Katara said.

"And how am I supposed to end the war?" Aang asked her.

"According to Legend, the Avatar from the Air nomads must Master Air, then Water, then Earth, and finally Fire." Mizore said

"That's what the Monks told me." Aang answered

"If we go to the North Pole you can Master Waterbending." Katara spoke up.

'We can master it together!" Aang said excitedly.

"And Sokka, I'm sure you will get to knock some Firebender heads along the way." Katara said to her brother.

"I'd like that, I'd really like that." Sokka admitted.

"Hey don't forget about us! We'll be there every step of the way… well mostly as we do tend to wander a bit from time to time." Yugito but in.

"Then we're in this together!" Katara said and they flew off into the sunset as Aang brought out a map and told them the places that they would be visiting before going to the North Pole.

**Ending is cliché but that IS what happened at the end of the episode. So tell if you liked it and what can be improved upon. So yeah and also the pairing is final as in the chapter I mention briefly the final three girls and two of them you could probably guess and the third one is kind of up in the air between a few different girls but I know which one it is… obviously.**

**I also want you all to take note that besides this story I had one other Naruto/ALA story but I took it down because it didn't receive that many likings from people and got negatively criticized a lot. Then again it was like my second story that I posted so eehh, whatever.**

**Lastly take note that I also have about 20 other stories just sitting my documents almost done with the first chapter which the second chapter+ is half finished and I just lost my muse but it will come back so don't worry… or at least don't worry s lot.**

**Anyway this is Avatar18, and I'm out**


	2. Update

Sorry bout all of this sporadic updates and I have a few things that I would like to say.

First off would you all please stop with the "UPDATE PLEASE!" reviews since I'll update when I find the time to update.

2nd I'm starting college in a few days, community college mind you but college nonetheless. Holyoke community college in MASS.

3rd I have a job at Subway in Holyoke and Lee Mass… mostly in Lee… so if you live up there and feel like stopping by the subway on Main Street and just having a chat with me when it's not busy then be my guest.

To people in Lee… Saturday 11-5 and Sunday 12-9…

4th For those of you in who live in North Hampton MASS… I'll be at the fair tomorrow helping my boss with his cars… demo derby bitches… that and I might be driving one of the cars…

5th the next updates are going to be as follows 1st: Konoha's Nightmare Fox, 2nd: sequel to Experiments Love, 3rd: Naruto Torazuka and then pretty much rinse and repeat.


End file.
